


Imagine

by shieldtoinjustice



Category: WWE
Genre: Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldtoinjustice/pseuds/shieldtoinjustice
Summary: "Blank wrists didn’t happen often. It’s usually all or nothing. Dean was confused about what that meant for them. Friends to lovers? Enemies to lovers? Lovers to enemies?Then who was Roman?"





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thank you so much for taking the time to read. i'll try to update weekly, but we all know posting schedules never work, so expect frequent but sporadic updates. please make sure to comment and leave kudos if you really enjoy the first chapter <3

_Roman. Seth._

These names were on Dean’s wrists since birth. It was like that for everyone, but this was different. Usually, people meet their enemy in high school and their soulmate in college. Dean had already graduated from both and was unsuccessful in finding Roman or Seth. These were quite unique names, so Dean assumed it was one of those rare cases where the names weren’t accurate. Eventually, they would disappear, and that would be the end of his search. He soon learned this wasn’t the case. 

As he walked into the Performance Center to audition for FCW, his whole life changed. It was that day he met the Seth Rollins: a well-built guy with half platinum blonde, half jet black hair. He glanced down at his wrists and back up at the guy. Was this him? The guy he was destined to be with forever? All Dean could feel was his heart pounding in his chest. His world was spinning around him, vision getting blurry as he glanced back at the man in front of him. Before he knew it, Seth started to walk up to him. Dean didn’t know what the hell to do, so he stood there, keeping his kayfabe stare plastered on his face. He was nothing like his wrestling persona, but hiding behind FCW Dean Ambrose was always fun. 

Ever since he could remember, Dean had been pushed to the side. He never did anything right, he never got good grades, and he certainly never got the girl. Everything his dad wanted, he could never deliver. So instead of disciplining him as a regular father would, he tried to beat all these amazing traits into him. It made no sense, but to Dean it did. Wrestling was his only form of happiness. When Dean finally racked up enough money to enroll in a wrestling training center, his life finally had a purpose. No matter what his dad did, no matter how many times he felt that hot leather against his back as his dad’s voice echoed off the walls, wrestling was always there for him. 

Seth’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts. “Hey, there handsome. I couldn’t help but notice you staring...like what you see?” His voice was instantly flirtatious, flowing out of his mouth like silk. Dean tensed up, but Seth didn’t seem to notice. He continued to talk. 

“What’s your name cutie?” Seth smiled sweetly. His eyes scanned Dean, finally resting on his icy baby blues. “Hey, Hey, don’t kill me with that stare now. I don’t bite, I promise.” 

“The name’s Dean.” He said, taking another quick glance at his wrists. Seth raised an eyebrow, doing the same.

“Dean...Dean…” Seth looked back up at Dean skeptically. “Seems we’re meant to be together.” He flashed his wrists towards Dean. 

_Dean._

The other one was blank. 

Blank wrists didn’t happen often. It’s usually all or nothing. Dean was confused about what that meant for them. Friends to lovers? Enemies to lovers? Lovers to enemies? 

Then who was Roman? 

_____________________________

Dean’s question wasn’t answered for a few years. He met a fellow FCW wrestler whose name was Roman, but his wrists had been blank since birth. Maybe it was a coincidence that he had met two people with the same names that were on his wrists, maybe it was fate. He didn’t know until the day Vince McMahon called him and two other coworkers into his office. Dean walked into an already filled office, the two men sitting in chairs around Vince’s round table. Dean plopped down by Seth since he had spoken and wrestled with him a few times before. He barely knew Roman, but God was he a work of art. His stringy, but somehow full black hair sat on the top of his shoulders and was pulled back into a ponytail. His arm was filled halfway with what looked like a Samoan tribal tattoo. Interesting, but attractive. 

Vince finally looked up from his computer. “Hello, boys. I invited you here today because I’ve noticed your immense popularity and determination to work for this business. As you’ve heard, we are rebranding FCW to NXT. It will still be located in the Performance Center, there will just be some major changes. This is where you come in.” He turned his attention to Roman first. “Roman, I’m afraid your name isn’t quite working out. With this new badass character, you’ll need something more threatening than ‘Leakee’. No offense to your bloodline, of course.”

Roman shifted uncomfortably in his seat, obviously holding back some mixed emotions. “And what would I change it to?” He questioned, eyebrows raising as he crossed his arms against his broad chest. 

“How about...Roman Reigns. Creative came up with it and I think it would fit into this idea we have perfectly.” He smiled, but behind his eyes was a demanding demeanor. He was, in short, telling him to take it or get out. 

“Sounds good to me boss.” Roman nodded and looked towards the others. “What about these two? They seem to be doing good on their own.” 

Vince turned to Dean and Seth, smile still plastered on his face. “You guys...have been amazing. Imagine what would happen if you teamed together, with Roman here as your partner as well. You’ll be called...The Shield. Shielding the industry from all types of injustice. Heel or face, this will be a general concept. What do you guys think?” 

Seth finally spoke up. “Seems pretty cool with me. What about you guys?” 

Dean nodded, and Roman did the same. Vince explained the concept in greater detail, but Dean wasn’t paying attention. His eyes kept wandering off to Seth, then Roman. The cycle continued until a large contract was placed in front of him. Vince flipped it to the end, where three blank lines filled up the bottom half of the page. “You first, Dean.” 

He took the pen from the table and signed it quickly. The two boys did the same and sat there waiting for further instruction or dismissal. 

“You guys will be sharing a hotel room from now on, to get used to each other. As for your last matches, we’ll discuss those on a later date. Understand?” He waited for a response. Roman let out a grunt that somewhat resembled a yes and Seth nodded. Dean finally answered when Vince made eye contact with him. “Yeah. I understand.” 

“Great.” He took out 3 blue cards, most likely the keys to their new rooms. “It’s on us. Have fun boys. You’re dismissed. 

Dean stood up first, eager to get out of the stuffy, tension-filled room. Seth had already walked off when Dean heard an “Oh shit.” come from a few feet away. 

Roman stood there, staring at his wrists. Dean knew he was born without names. Everyone in FCW knew that. It was even breaking news once. 

Dean walked up to Roman reluctantly. He put a hand on his shoulder, to which Roman jumped up and pulled back. He relaxed a little when he saw who it was, but Roman still kept his guard up. 

“Hey. Roman, right?” Dean smiled softly, a facial expression that was actually genuine. 

“Yeah, Roman.” He shoved his hands in his pockets quickly. “You’re Dean. I’ve heard your name all over Twitter and Instagram. Anywhere there’s talk about wrestling, Dean Ambrose is there. Good job man.” 

Dean blushed slightly, not used to compliments or appreciation. “Thanks, that means a lot. Especially coming from a powerhouse like you.” He joked, playfully punching Roman in the arm. Gratefully, Roman reacted well and chuckled. 

“You should let your badass facade down sometimes. I like you better this way.” 

“Hm.” Dean pondered at the thought. “Maybe I will Roman. Maybe I will.”


End file.
